Harry Potter and the Bite of Fate
by LunarPsycho
Summary: Harry Potter was a firm believer that whoever came up with his twisted and convoluted fate was a real bitch. Too bad Harry would learn that you don't mess with hate because it will bite you in the ass.
1. Chapter 1

Dark creature. Monster. Beast. All of those words that can be used to describe him now. Harry almost could not believe what had happened to him. The unspeakable has happened. THe savior. Light hero. The chosen one. Harry Potter is now classified as a dark creature. What started off as a normal day has descended into a madness that is reserved for horror novels. Harry almost could not process what has happened in the past 24 hours. The day started with classes. Monotony. He showed up to class, pretended to be interested and got nagged by Hermione to pay attention. He had lost his quill at lunch but it was such a minor and benign detail that his brain for some reason seemed to linger on it. Maybe he is in shock? How would he even know to begin with?

Right. His day...well it started off in Transfiguration which might have been interesting enough if it wasn't for the fact that they were focused on the theory regarding transfiguring food. What kind of idiot would eat something that was once inorganic? If it was a book, a mug, or even a quill why would you eat it? Doesn't it reason that if it was once not food it probably won't be the same as food? It seems like common sense but considering the McGonagall has been covering the theory for the past two week maybe it wasn't as obvious as he thought it to be. Harry had been bored out of his mind and Ron looked like he wanted to stab himself in the eye to get out of class. Of course, Hermione, like always, was scribbling away like some kind of maniac. Harry wondered what she was even writing, McGonagall was talking about the same thing that she has been for the past hour but in greater and greater detail. Harry shook his head. No matter if Hermione knew the information word for word, she was always afraid that she was going to miss something. Harry almost wished that he had the same drive as she did; however, he didn't think that he could work with the same fervor that Hermione seemed to show for everything. Hermione was hard working and hyper focused in every class for every assignment, little or small. If Harry tried to match her energy, he was sure that he would collapse of exhaustion but that was Hermione. When the class finally let them free, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to the Great Hall. They navigated the halls with the ease that only someone who had stared and studied the Marauder's Map could. Harry had stared at that map for hours trying to grasp at any connection that he had to his father, after all any connection gained is a connection that brings him closer to his parents which he was so desperate for.

During lunch, Hermione was glancing back at the head table. She seemed confused but didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Harry? Have you Professor Snape at all today?"

Harry looked up and was lightened by what he saw. "Snape is still gone? I'm happy to be away from that snake but I will admit that it is weird for him to miss both breakfast and lunch." Harry ignored Hermione's token response of insisting that he call him Professor Snape but Harry will call him Professor when he acts like it. His hatred for him was known throughout the school and was only matched by the hatred that Snape had for him. In hindsight, the fact that Snape was missing was red flag number one. There were more minor ones but this was the biggest.

The Golden Trio head a free period together, in a rare struck of luck, and so they headed to a room that Fred and George showed Harry before they left. It was hidden in the third floor corridor and was put there after the philosopher's stone fiasco. The twins thought it was put there by the castle because it wasn't always there but showed up one day when they were running away from a professor in the middle of the night. It wasn't protected by a password but they thought that only people who needed it or knew about it could find it. It was hidden behind a tapestry and had a long staircase that led to a round room. The room had windows that seemed to outlook a tower but considering it was in the middle of the school, they had all dismissed it as a form of enchantment or illusion that mirrored the outside. It was simple with a couch, four or five armchairs, depending on the day, and had a soft carpet that made Harry want to sink his toes into the soft fabric. Strangely enough, the room did not seem to favor any of the houses and was decorated in neutral brown colors. Hermione went on and on that it might have been a place for all four founders to relax without having to worry about what belonged to who. Afterall, who would want to pick a color and have everything in their lives dominated by it.

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and started working on the essay that Professor McGonagall had assigned while Ron pulled out his Wizard's chess and began getting ready to play. Harry thought about playing with Ron but then decided to take out his potion's textbook. Harry had begun a newfound appreciation of potions ever since Snape had stopped teaching and the Slughorn fellow took over. Slughorn was clearly looking for talented and famous wizards but Harry hadn't minded as much as he thought he would. Slughorn was alright and dropped tidbits of his mother that he hadn't known about. Everyone always told him about his father and it was nice to hear about his mother from a professor who wasn't obsessed about James Potter. Don't get him wrong, Harry loved hearing about both his parents but he always heard about his father and never enough about his mother. Slughorn was extra impressed by the potions that Harry had been brewing with the help of the advice of the half-blooded prince. Harry was intrigued by the name and wanted to know who it was but didn't care enough to actually ask anyone about it. What difference would it make if it was a nobody or if it was the greatest potion master to ever live? When it came down to it, the advice and directions were dead useful and Harry wouldn't ignore its suggestions for as long as they worked.

Hermione had glanced over in disapproval over the book but they had long stopped their bickering over the book. Harry half thought that Hermione just hated that the actual potions textbook was not nearly as helpful as the annotations in his book.

They worked through their free periods and then headed to charms. Charms was a nice enough class but Harry wasn't nearly as gifted in this class as he was in transfiguration. Professor Flitwick was a good teacher but he was also covering theory this week. The professors switched between theory and practicals every few weeks and Harry always dreaded the weeks where it was almost purely theory. Harry had tried to focus on class but his mind drifted to Dumbledore. Dumbledore had shown him memories this semester and he kept thinking about what he had seen. Although there was no doubt in his mind that Lord Voldemort was horrible and needed to die, he had his doubts about a young Tom Riddle. The muggles were always arguing about the importance of nature versus nurture and he thought this was a good example of it. Was Tom Riddle's nature evil or was his environment forcing him away from being good? Harry remembered stories about the horrible orphanages that his aunt and uncle told him when he was younger, though maybe that was just to scare him from telling anyone about his cupboard under the stairs. Riddle seemed really smart and Harry was sure that he had probably resented everything that had led him to be at an orphanage and then going to Hogwarts and being sorted into Slytherin, which was incredibly prejudiced against anyone who was perceived to be a muggleborn, probably did not help his situation at all.

Harry was sure that he could probably go back and forth over whether Tom Riddle was always evil or turned evil but it didn't really matter because the reality was that Harry Potter had to defeat him. That was another thought that was on his mind often enough: Horcruxes. The very nature of them seemed horrible and if the one that Dumbledore and he were to go after later today was as horrible as the diary, Harry dreaded the thought. The diary almost killed him and he would have to be crazy to think that destroying the next one is going to be any easier. It seemed impossible but if he created seven like Dumbledore and he thought that he did then it had to be done. Any person that was crazy enough to split their soul that many times was surely insane.

Charms finished with little fanfare but there was an inescapable feeling that something was going to go wrong. Harry, at the time, dismissed it as a feeling about Horcruxe hunting and ignored it. Red flag number two. Harry should have known to always trust his feelings because they were almost always right. Harry would never forget that again.


	2. Chapter 2

Red flag number three. This is one of the most obvious red flags in the history of all red flags. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore went to find a horcrux of Tom Riddle...Harry Potter, a wizard who hadn't even finished school...and Albus Dumbledore, a wizard who is old as dirt...going to a cave where Tom Riddle probably tortured other orphans...to get a Horcrux which is really dark magic...the Horcrux of arguably one of the strongest dark wizards of all time...hmmm...is this really the smartest decision? Who knows? Definitely not Harry.

At the time Harry had thought about it as one of the greatest light wizards who had defeated Gellert Grindelwald with Harry Potter, the chosen light savior who was destined to defeat Lord Voldemore, but honestly, Harry hadn't even finished school let alone knew enough magic to get around the traps that Lord Voldemort most likely had around his soul piece. Either way, the duo were probably not enough to find and destroy a horcrux. If only he had thought about it for a bit longer and a bit more thorough.

They headed out together with Dumbledore apparating them to a cliffside, how Dumbeldore managed to apparate from Hogwarts was anyone's guess because according to Hogwarts: A History it was supposed to be impossible. When they reached the front of the cave, Harry had to question what Riddle was even doing there to begin with. The inside of the cave was dark, dreary, and grossly moist. It screamed of warnings but they went inside anyway. They reached the back of the cave and Dumbledore looked at the wall closely.

"Very clever. It seems that Riddle wanted to weaken his enemies before they even entered the chamber. It requires a blood sacrifice that will weaken the one who enters". Dumbledore pulled out a knife and seeing Harry's alarm he reassured him. "Don't worry, this won't affect me that much, it was made for weaker wizards".

The blood that oozed from the wound was not reassuring even when Dumbledore healed it and moved through the opening that was exposed after smearing his hand against the rough edges of the wall. Inside was pitch black and it sounded like there was water inside from the sounds of slouching. Dumbledore reached for his wand and cast a modified lumos. The ball of light expanded from the tip of his wand and then was released to the center of the room. It was a much larger and darker cavern with a large body of water in the middle, just as Harry had suspected. In the middle of the cavern, was a mini island with a medium sized column. They stepped in and looked around for a way around the water.

Dumbledore pulled up a chain from the floor and when he pulled, it revealed a medium sized boat. The boat was nothing spectacular but a normal wooden boat, but Harry was certain that there had to be enchantments on it that would be particularly unhelpful. "It is enchanted to only allow one wizard on it," Dumbledore revealed.

"Shouldn't we be worried?" Harry thought that Dumbledore looked way too relaxed considering the situation that they found themselves in.

"Not at all, the enchantments classify a wizard as someone who has reached their magical majority, which fortunately does not include you. One of Riddle's biggest weaknesses was he always thought that he was the smartest wizard and few people are threats in his eyes."

They got in the boat together and the boat seemed to paddle itself to the island. As they moved through the water, Harry peered over the side of the boat into the water and felt unnerved by the darkness. "Don't lean over too far Harry, I suspect that you would not appreciate the results" Dumbledore peered with his all knowing gaze over the tops of his glasses.

The boat gently bounced off of the island and they got out. In the middle, the column had a bowl like structure filled with an unknown liquid. Beneath the liquid was a necklace with a green gem with the letter S. "Slytherin's locket. Thought to be lost to time but it seems to be right in front of our eyes," Dumbledore's hand tried to reach in to grab it but it seemed to bounce right off of the fluid like a solid barrier. Despite how many different spells Dumbledore used they all seemed to fail against the impenetrable barrier. Using a transfigured goblet, they discovered that the liquid can be drained but not poured out of the cup.

"Just as I thought, Tom would not allow for any person to leave without drinking the potion which would further weaken them," he sighed and turned towards Harry, "you must promise me that no matter what happens when I drink this that you will not stop giving it to me."

Harry's chest seemed to tighten with the words and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Why did Dumbledore seem to think that he would be forced to drink the potion? What kind of potion weakened someone and if Riddle had picked it out then surely it would be a poor decision to drink it?

"Can't we transfigure something else to drink it? Why do you have to drink it?" Harry knew that he was grasping at straws because why would any idea of his work where Dumbledore had failed.

"Unfortunately, when I bled upon the cave wall when entering I consented to a contract. I cannot get the locket without drinking the potion. I had felt the contract seal when I bled upon the wall but I was hoping that Riddle had left a loophole, it seems that I am the one who had underestimated him. My boy, if there was another way then I would never ask this of you, but for the greater good I need you to do this or all that we have done up to this point will be wasted."

Harry nodded, he figured that there must have been a reason against his logic but he couldn't help but briefly hoped that he had found a solution. Dumbledore, with the help of Harry, drank the potion but with cup after cup, Dumbledore began to fall. Not literally, but his will had started to fail him. He begged and with a desperation that Harry had never seen he tried to resist Harry from forcing him to drink. Harry was horrified. This was one of the greatest wizards of all time and Harry was forcing him to drink an unknown poison.

Finally, his torture was over. Who suffered the most was hard to tell. Dumbledore was lying by the side of the basin with a weariness beyond his years and was asking dryly for water. Harry, desperate to end Dumbledore's suffering, tried to cast aguamenti but when that failed he went for the closest water source, the water around the island.

Lowering the cup to the surface of the water, Harry realized that he fucked up. His mind flashed to Dumbledore's warning about the dangers of the water but it was too late. A grotesque hand reached out of the water and grabbed him with an unworldly strength. Harry, bent too close to the edge, was easily dragged in and began to flail to get away. His desperate actions were too little, too late. Underwater, he tried fighting the unknown creature with little success. He lost his glasses in the process and he vaguely saw them seeking into the dark abyss. From the darkness he finally got to see his opponents fully.

Bodies. Not dead. Not alive. Rotting though. Their eyes although unseeing and opaque managed to see where he was and three of them pulled him close to their gaping mouths. There were many more in the distance, at least a few score, but they were still dragging their bodies through the thick water. Briefly in the back of his mind a voice answered his unspoken question regarding the horrifying creatures. Inferi, animated corpses that have no will of their own, very lethal and very violent. Harry struggled and his lungs burned for air. He finally managed to grab his wand and cast a repelling spell, one of the few that he managed to cast wordlessly. The charm didn't work fully but it was enough for him to drag himself towards the surface and finally get a huge gulpful of air.

Harry quickly dragged his body onto the island but the inferi were not discouraged. They were awake and nothing could prevent them from getting their prey. The orders of their twisted master were clear: kill everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, fuck.

Of coursethe inferi weren't going to stop even when Harry got out of the water! And of course Dumbledore will be nearly catatonic from the potion! And of course they wanted to tear him into little pieces and of course Harry had lost his glasses! This was just one shitty day.

Having finished Harry's pity party, he searched his brain for how to defend or destroy inferi. Fire, if Harry remembered Hermione's rant over the differences between Zombies and Inferi (something about muggle culture being right) then fire is the only permanent way to defeat inferi. Incendio was Harry's first option and with little fanfare, he cast it directly at the inferi. They were shabbily dressed and many only had the barest of rags covering their bodies. Flames shot straight out of Harry's wand and the inferi scattered away from the flames at a sluggish pace. Few inferi managed to completely dodge the spell but their wet bodies did not catch fire as well as Harry had hoped. The water seemed to be spelled to be resistant to being affected by the flames but it managed to do the job of scaring the inferi. However, it seemed to have destroyed little of them. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before they came back to try to complete their master's orders with a fervor that only the undead could manage, Harry rushed to Dumbledore's side and evaluated his alertness. His eyes were glazed and he seemed unaware of his surroundings and how near to death they had both come. The fact that the potion managed to disassociate Dumbledore so much filled Harry's veins with ice. If it wasn't for Hermione and her need to know everything and share it with Harry and Ron then they would surely be dead and Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to defend himself at all.

Harry gripped Dumbledore's arms firmly and using all of his strength he managed to drag Dumbledore to the boat. Leery of falling into the water again, he attempted to balance carefully and dropped Dumbledore in the boat. He regrettably was a bit rough but he was sure that Dumbledore would forgive him if they survived. With both of them in the boat, Harry waited for the boat to go back with magic like it did when it dropped them off on the island. Waiting a few seconds with no changes, Harry came to the conclusion that the boat wasn't going to go anywhere on its own so he took the matter into his own hands. He pointed his wand, which hadn't left his hand, to the boat and cast praemoveo to get the boat to move forward. He watched the water carefully but knew that he needed more eyes to watch all of the water. Feeling helpless, he checked on Dumbledore again. There hadn't been any change.

They had finally reached the edge when he heard some water rippling in the distance. Hurrying, he grabbed Dumbledore again and pulled him up. Harry had one goal and only one goal at this time: get out of this hellish place. The gravel seemed to be working against him by dragging his feet down and he kept slipping. He slowly reached the exit of the cave into the main mouth of the cliffside. He could see the light outside, the sky was much darker than when they came in, but he could also hear more and more of the water moving which filled him with a sense of urgency. He quickly dragged Dumbledore and when he looked back he could see that his robes were weighing them both down with their weight and the rocks catching the robes with their peaks. He had finally dragged Dumbledore into the main cave and was starting to relax when he heard a grinding sound. The sound filled the air and Harry had come to a chilling realization. The entrance was closing! What the hell had Riddle gone through to think of this horror filled trap?

Harry tossed his fears aside and rushed to get out through the entrance and into the safe cove. The door had finally closed, nearly pinching Dumbledore's robes in the process. He settled Dumbledore against a sturdy looking boulder and sagged with relief.

Harry sat down and felt like crying and screaming. He nearly died. Dumbledore nearly died. Harry had lost his glasses. There were creatures that looked like freaking zombies that dragged him into the water! In fact, his chest still hurt a bit which made Harry start to wonder if he inhaled water. Water! Harry remembered that Dumbledore had been asking for water when things went to hell in a handbasket. Grabbing a stone, he transfigured it into a goblet and tried to cast aguamenti again. It thankfully worked this time and he went back to Dumbledore.

Propping his head up, Harry put the goblet at Dumbledore's mouth and slowly poured. Dumbledore sputtered a bit but then started eagerly gulping the water down. After a few gulps Dumbledore feebly reached for the goblet. His eyes looked more alert and he started to gaze at his surroundings. The confusion was clear in his eyes and as he looked at Harry's bedraggled appearance a vague sort of sadness appeared. It seemed that Dumbledore came to the accurate realization that Harry had gotten them out of the cave of horrors.

"It seems that the potion was far more debilitating than I believed. I am sorry that you had to do that alone, my boy. Please tell me what happened." Dumbledore's voice was scratchy and he sounded as if he hadn't spoken in years.

Harry briefly described the events, still in shock. They sat there for a little while after he finished talking, both of them were catching their breath and trying to accept all that had happened.

Dumbledore started to rise slowly and Harry watched to make sure that he didn't need any assistance. By this point in the day it was dusk and Harry knew that they needed to be back soon before the others started to worry. No one knew where they had gone, and Harry's friends all believed that Dumbledore and he were still viewing the memories of those around Riddle to gather clues about Horcruxes. Harry honestly wasn't too sure if he was going to tell them what happened. Afterall, it would just worry them the next time he went to visit do say that ignorance is bliss.

Harry watched as Dumbledore brushed off gravel from his robes and held out his arm as an invitation to apparate away. Harry and Dumbledore were both standing shakily and although Dumbledore looked strained, Harry accepted his arm and they apparated back to school. The compressing feeling was even worse in Harry's exhausted state. Harry was shaky and felt a bit dizzy but the feeling went away and he looked up. The school's lights were bright against the darkening sky and Harry relaxed. Hogwarts will always be his home and he loved looking at the school's towers reaching into the sky like a stronghold daring someone to challenge its strength.

They walked up the hill and Harry peered around in idle curiosity. The lake's surface, unlike the one that they were just at, was calm. The trees in the forbidden forest rustled restlessly. They were in the field between the Forbidden forest and the lake which had an amazing view of this half of Howarts' property. Harry had always felt comfortable near the forbidden forest and didn't mind being there. Despite all of his near death experiences near the forest, Harry felt calm with the weight of the air. Harry thought that he liked the forest because it reminded him of the woods that Harry used to run into and hide from Dudley in. Similar to his cupboard, the forest was enclosed and acted as an easy haven to hide from the difficulties with his family. A safe haven that was always there when he needed it.

There was a flash of a shadow in the corner of his eyes but Harry figured that it was one of the centaurs who stargazed in the way that only a centaur could. The centaurs were strange and Harry knew better than to stare at one just in case it thought that Harry was challenging it so he quickly turned around and focused on the task at hand.

The duo reached the top of the hill and entered the courtyard. It was empty and the stone columns felt a bit colder than normal. The entrance hall was nearly empty but Harry saw in the distance someone walking around the corner and disappearing from sight. Harry thought that he saw Malfoy's blond hair but was uncertain if it was his paranoia talking. Hermione had "lectured" Harry on the danger of assumptions so he was a bit weary of drawing conclusions and being scolded by her again. Plus it was just a flash so he was worried that his mind was playing tricks on him after the harrowing experience of the cave.

The castle closed the main doors behind them indicating that all of the students were inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Dumbledore went their separate ways. Dumbledore to his office and Harry to his dorm room. Little did they know that this would be the last time that they interacted with each other. People always wanted to think that they would feel when something was wrong, but when they said their farewells, not a single warning came to either of them.

Now if Harry had any brains then he probably would have made these critical observations: one, someone was lurking about and bore a remarkable similarity to Draco Malfoy who is a son of a Death Eater, two, it was night time, and he saw strange shadows in the Forbidden Forest (a place that is known for the number of dangerous creatures waiting for a student to wander in), three, the school was left unguarded when Dumbledore left, and there was no one to watch the wards for many many hours since they were tied to the Headmaster, five, it was the end of the school year, and something ALWAYS goes wrong at the end of the school year, and there hasn't been a deviation from that pattern yet, and finally six, it was a full freaking moon! Considering there were many werewolves who are aligned with the Lord Voldemort, it would be smart to monitor the lunar cycles, but as typical of wizards, no one had the common sense to watch them. Of course, Harry's intelligence and observational skills were never the best, and there are many examples where he failed to notice the essential facts of life. For example, Ginny liking him, Cho flirting, that the mysterious creature of Salazar Slytherin was a snake (what else could it have been?) and that his teacher who disappears every full moon was a werewolf. All of those had to smack him the forehead with a bat before he noticed those. All of the Ravenclaws could stalk Harry around and use him like a science experiment on oblivious people, and Harry would never notice. Admittedly, Harry would make a fantastic test subject.

Either way, regardless of whether he noticed or not, those facts were all true, and they were all going to be slapping him in the face for the rest of his long(?) life.

Harry was walking at a sedate pace since he was in no rush to head with all of his nightmares and reached into his pocket to check the Marauder's map for anyone wandering around. He opened the map and said the password when he was distracted by a noise behind him. The sound was a horrible, scraping noise. Harry was then struck by a large body. It was huge and screamed of power. Scrambling on his knees and scraping his knees on the stone floor, Harry twisted his body and reached for his one in his back pocket. Harry regretted more than ever that he didn't have a wand holster. Wand finally in hand, Harry turned around and ended up with his back to the wall. The uneven edges dug into his back and caused him to bleed, not that Harry noticed. His attacker made very little noise, and when Harry caught sight of his attacker, he gasped and froze in fear. A huge werewolf! The fur was dark, nearly black, but what caught Harry's attention was the huge scarred snout. The scars were a clear indication that not only had the werewolf been in many fights, but he had also lived to tell the tale. His teeth were sharp and looked vicious. All thoughts of what the beast looked like fled from Harry's mind when it lunged for him with its mouth open to tear into his flesh. Harry threw his arms up, ready to defend his face, but it bit into his arm and tore into the muscle. Later Harry would begin to suspect that the wolf intended to turn him, not to kill him.

The pain was unbearable, and Harry screamed. His throat ached from the intensity of his fear, but Harry couldn't imagine holding back his scream of pain. The noise seemed to awaken the castle because Harry could hear shouts in the distance. His mind was in a haze, and his vision seemed to blur. Harry vaguely saw someone in the distance running towards him and the werewolf with their wand in their hand. The person was wearing all black and ran with a purpose. The wolf unclenched its jaw, releasing Harry's forearm from its grasp. It growled at the newcomer with a fierceness that only a possessive animal could. It stepped forward a bit, enough to guard Harry against the wizard but also to stop Harry from running away before it was finished with him. Harry gained some of his focus and slightly shook his head. He was trying to gather his thoughts and figure out how to get out of this situation alive and relatively intact. His arm was burning and throbbing, and Harry could see his blood flow from his arm darkly. He put his other hand on the wound and put pressure on the deep gashes trying to stem the blood flow, his wand was long forgotten and lay useless on the floor a few inches from his foot. The wand was too far to be useful, and reaching for it would only put him in danger. He dragged himself up slightly but stopped when the wolf turned slightly to growl at him. The newcomer approached, and Harry could now see who they were. It was Professor Snape.

Of all of the people, Harry was surprisingly happy to see the DADA teacher. Despite his deep-rooted mistrust in the man, Snape had saved his life many times in the past, and Harry begrudgingly admitted it. Snape's wand was firmly in his hand, and he whipped his wand and sent a purple spell towards the werewolf. The wolf dodged it and truly demonstrated the lithe skill of the wolf. His growl deepened. His shoulders tensed as if getting ready to leap, and Snape seemed to pale and took a step back. Harry knew that Snape had an extreme and nearly paralyzing fear of werewolves ever since Remus attacked him because of Sirius in their youth. An incident that left all of them mentally scarred.

The wolf turned his attention away from Snape, and looking at Harry, it leaned forward and lapped at Harry's face and neck until satisfied. If Harry didn't know any better, then he would say that it was marking him. Harry was growing more and more faint with blood loss and couldn't fight the wolf. His arms and head felt heavier than a ton of bricks. It seemed to have nodded its head with approval and ran into the darkness. Snape scanned the distance and cast Homenum Revelio. Satisfied, he pocketed his wand.

Snape approached and scanned Harry with his eyes. He reached into his robe pockets and pulled out a few vials; he forced Harry to drink them. Harry slowly came to attention and looking at Snape; he rasped out, "Thank you, I thought that I was going to die alone...I am one of them now, aren't I?"Harry's voice was rough from screaming, and his eyes were drooping. His hands were shaking, and his breath kept catching.

"Lucky once again, Potter. I was heading to the headmaster, and yes, you are indeed one of...them", Snape seemed to stumble before the word werewolf and ended up using Harry's word: them. Snape was not an emotional man, but he understood Potter's feelings regarding being something that he did not wish to be. However, life gave little choices and took even more choices away, very unforgiving.

Snape asked Harry, "Do you require assistance to stand, or would you rather I levitate you to the hospital wing?"

"... I want to stand, please."

Snape grabbed Harry's arm, being careful to avoid his wound and helped him to a standing position. Harry's legs were shaky, but with Snape's potions, his head cleared and his injury stopped pouring out blood. Harry was leaning against Snape's arm but stopped when he gained his balance. Just because Snape saved him didn't mean that he was going to start fully trusting the man. They slowly headed to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey. Harry was slowing them down and he felt the pain in his legs from scraping them on the stone floor.

Thankfully, Harry was near the quad so it was a short trip and not a huge strain upon both of them. Harry turned to Snape, "Do you know why a werewolf was here? I thought that the wards would prevent them from coming here?"

Snape's face twisted into a sneer, "No doubt, the headmaster manipulated the ward stone to allow your pet wolf. Why he didn't change them back is a question that I cannot answer."

Harry turned his away and flushed with anger, but he didn't say anything in response for fear of angering the one man who knew he was injured...and a werewolf of all things. Another question racing through Harry's mind was who exactly the werewolf was and what he was doing on campus. He knew that the wolf could not be Lupin since he was more brown in fur color, but since Harry did not know many werewolves, to begin with, he couldn't guess many options. They were passing the great staircase tower when he heard a rustling of cloth and shadows on the wall. There were about five distinct shapes; all seemed ominous and dangerous.

"Who knew that itty bitty cissy's boy would be the one to make the Dark Lord proud," Harry couldn't help but flinch at the voice. Harry was shaken to the core. Death Eater's have entered Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

That filthy traitor! Harry had always known that if the Death Eaters were to have an inside source allow them into Hogwarts that it would be Draco Malfoy who is responsible. Which other death water child would do something so foolish? Plus, it is always Malfoy when trouble is stirring. Malfoy had been extra shifty this semester, he had looked pale and scared but also determined to get his task done. Harry had difficulty telling if it was fear or anger that was motivating him but it didn't matter in the long run. Harry had suspected that his task was to kill Dumbledore but he had hoped that Malfoy wouldn't let Death Eaters into Hogwarts. The school was the home for many students and having an attack here would be devastating for the wizard community. Nothing is more devastating than losing your child or having your child be put in a deadly situation. Hogwarts is seen as impenetrable and safe to all. Harry had tensed and reached for his wand when he caught sight of the Death Eaters. However, a firm hand had grasped his hand and lowered it slightly. Harry turned towards Snape, who he had honestly forgotten about when he realized the terrible situation that they were in. Snape's expression was blank but conveyed the severity of the situation. Harry wasn't always sure if he trusted the professor but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt since he had saved Harry's life more times than he would like to think about. The two of them would not be able to fight off a group of Death Eaters especially if Bellatrix Lestrange was one of them. There was a reason that she was so feared and it wasn't only because of her insanity. Lestrange was a master dueler trained by the best to be the downfall of many light wizards over the years. Harry had gotten to see her in action when it came to the battle last year for the prophecy and seeing Sirius almost die at the wand point of Lestrange was enough reason for him to want her dead but also be wary enough to know that no matter how much he hated her, there was no way that he would be able to win a one on one duel against her. Harry would like to think that he is realistic and he knew he needed more training before he could think of winning against Lestrange. Harry and Snape had backed away from the group of Death Eaters with their wands in their hands, ready for anything. They walked back until they hid behind a column in the courtyard. The thick columns surrounding the quad were enough to hide them while also allowing them to maneuver around to head towards the headmasters office. They knew that they had to save him. Harry reached for the map that was in his pocket. Harry was lucky, when he had reached for the map to look around for people sneaking around he had managed to get the map reveal itself but hadn't hidden it when he was attacked. As he looked at the map, it confirmed their fears. On the map the names Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Draco Malfoy, Corban Yaxley, and Rabastan Lestrange. Four of them were infamous death eaters and it was clear that Draco Malfoy was responsible for allowing the murderers into the castle. Snape looked at the map and if it was possible, it seemed that his face looked even more grim than Harry had thought possible. Harry knew a little about some of the death eaters from stories from family and friends, the news, and a little information from listening to rumors in the castle. Harry knew that Bellatrix and Rabastan were both in the group that tortured Neville's parents into insanity. Yaxley was known for being one of the ones who pleaded the imperious curse but was obviously an inner circle death eater who had Voldemort's trust. Antonin Dolohov was a bit of a

more obscure name but Harry felt like he had heard that he was in Azkaban and that he was in the Department of Mysteries when they had the fight last year where Sirius nearly died. This didn't tell Harry much about his opponents but he knew that they were all dangerous individually and deadly as a group. Harry had thought that it was curious that Rodolphus Lestrange wasn't there considering that his wife was here but he didn't have time for passing curiosity. Snape grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him closer. He whispered in Harry's ear, "Do not be foolish, Potter. These are enemies that you have no hope of matching and would only lead to your demise." Harry rolled his eyes, like he didn't know that. Harry was under no illusions, he knew that he didn't have enough skill to beat an inner circle death eater, maybe a weak outer circle death eater. Harry yanked his arm away and nodded so Snape knew that he had understood. Snape made a stay put motion which irritated Harry a lot. After all, Harry wasn't a dog and didn't need to be treated like one. Snape and Harry waited until the shadows and voices moved away and confirmed their movements with the map. Snape knew exactly what the map was, he found out from Lupin before he had left the school. The wolf told him but Snape didn't know why. He was not pleased to find out about the map but Dumbledore did not want him to take it away from the Potter brat because it had saved him before. However, Snape knew that it had also led him into danger before. Such a tool didn't belong in the hands of a child. Of course, no one ever listened to him when he gave advice about how to deal with the brat because they always seemed to be convinced that he was blinded by his hatred of his father. Snape always scoffed at that because you do not get this far as a spy by being easily influenced by his own emotions and hatred. Snape and Harry crept through the halls and Snape wordlessly cast Silencio on their shoes and clothes to make sure that no one heard them sneaking about. Snape led Harry to Dumbledore's position on the map. Oddly enough Dumbledore was in the astronomy tower. They didn't know it but Dumbledore had always loved patrolling the halls. It reassured him to see his school quiet and peaceful and to catch his students being mischievous. The sneakiness of his students lightened Dumbledore's heart because he knew that it showed him that they were still untouched by the difficulties and the pain of life. Life was difficult and he knew that life would eventually change them all. Dumbledore had slowly trekked through the school and stopped by the astronomy tower. Just because Dumbledore appreciated the deviousness of young people does not mean that he was blind to the nautiness that they can sometimes get into. The death eaters cast appare vestigium to track down Dumbledore which led them to the astronomy tower. The five had a menacing aura that showed to everyone that they were up to no good. In this case, they were not going to leave the castle tonight without completing their mission: kill Albus Dumbledore and cause absolute panic and horror. The death of Albus Dumbledore will bring down the light side with the loss of their leader and no child would be able to pick up the pieces.

The death eaters pulled out their wands and went up the stairs to the astronomy tower. They were ready and excited for the amount of blood traitors and mudbloods that will die tonight. The reason that death eaters win is because people are too afraid to fight back. Snape and Harry were sneaking up behind the death eaters ready to defend their school. They were about 20 meters away below the death eaters and they moved quickly to catch up to them. If they caught the death eaters by surprise then they could prevent them from succeeding. The students were in grave danger. All of the students were resting in their beds and relaxing in their common rooms without a worry of evil or death. Unfortunately, they would have no warning of the dangers lurking. The stairs to the astronomy tower were steep and punishing on all of them. Snape and Harry traveled quick and the death eaters quicker, all of them reached the top relatively quickly. Dumbledore was standing on the edge of the tower. Harry could feel the negative energy in the air and he wasn't reassured by what he saw. The death eaters were by the entrance to the tower which effectively blocked off the room from anyone entering or exiting without their permission. Dumbledore had his back to the death eaters, a dangerous position. They were lower on the steps so they could see everyone if they carefully peaked over the top stair. They kneeled slowly on the stairs and their dark cloakes protected them from being seen...for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Snape pulled Harry into the lower part of the astronomy tower and motioned for him to be quiet and still with his free hand. When Harry edged a little closer to the others in the room, Snape gave an annoyed look and pointed his wand slightly upwards as if thinking about something. He then quickly turned to Harry and cast a full body-bind curse silently. He then reached into Harry's pocket and drew the map out. Snape revealed the map with a wave of his wand and then nodded to himself as if confirming a theory. Drawing the map close and putting it into his robe pocket, he turned away from Harry.

Harry was frozen and could not move a muscle. His eyes were the only part of his body that could move around, but he was otherwise helpless. The fear that struck him when he realized that he was at the mercy of any that found him was cold and burned through him. Harry was pissed. If anyone knows what kind of danger lurks about, it is Snape. He didn't know what Snape was up to, but Harry didn't know why he was doing this.

Snape then turned to the stairs and climbed to the next level where the other wizards stood in a semi-circle around Dumbledore. In his deep smooth voice, Snape called out, "surely, you don't think the boy will succeed?"

Draco's hand shook violently and his fear was obvious, he hissed at Snape, "what are you doing? This is my mission. I am the one who has to do it!" The question of whether the fear is of killing someone or if it was of the Dark Lord was anyone's guess.

Dumbledore looked to Snape and pleaded, "Severus, please…". Harry almost couldn't believe what was happening.

How could Snape betray them? Harry knew that Dumbledore placed the utmost trust in Snape and believed that Snape was ultimately a good guy so was he right? Harry wasn't sure if he believed it before, but he certainly doesn't know if he can believe him now.

Dumbledore had a look of understanding flash by on his face. Dumbledore took a deep breath and said, " I understand that you have to do what you think is the best decision". Dumbledore turned around and peered over the edge of the tower. The fall was long, but at least Dumbeldore wouldn't have to endure it.

Snape's wand rose to chest level and he spoke the dreaded words, "_Avada kedavra_". A bright green light followed the words and their deathly intent. The glow briefly illuminated Harry's face and he felt his heart break. He couldn't believe it. Dumbledore's body fell over the edge of the tower. The last expression on his face was blank. Harry could not see Snape's face but imagined it would be filled with a sick look of satisfaction. Harry was right all along, Snape could not be trusted. It was too late.

Harry was confused but definitely angry. Snape had just saved him...right? Down in the courtyard, he scared the wolf away. Or was it to get him out of the way? But then why would he not just kill him? Or let the wolf kill him?

The questions raced through his head and he just didn't know what it meant. Harry brushed off his confusion, because he knew that he could think about it later. His confusion and anger felt overwhelming and Harry felt his magic pool into his chest and overwhelmed the body bind.

Shaking off the bind, Harry didn't know what to do. In his panic, Harry knew that he had to get out of there. With his overwhelmed mindset, Harry decided to run to the place that he truly felt safe: the forest. The forest will always be home even if some of the creatures have nearly killed him more times than he can count. He ran through the corridors and did not even notice the tears running down his face. The loss he felt right now was nearly crippling. His chest hurt and he felt like he could not breathe. And all he kept thinking about was the horcrux, the werewolf, Snape, and Dumbledore. They kept spinning around his head like some kind of sick merry go round ride. How can one day go so wrong? It felt like one horrible thing after another.

Harry stopped and leaned against the wall trying to clear his head. He felt like throwing up but also felt like sobbing hysterically and curling into a ball. He got up and scrambled a couple of more steps towards the end of the hall. He could see the large doors up ahead of him which led out to the courtyard. He reached the courtyard and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally.

Harry should have known better. He heard a cackling laugh from behind him and saw the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange. Her hair was flying everywhere with only vague resemblance of intact curls. Some of the strands flew into her face and the others draped down to the front of her raggedy dress. Her dress itself was torn in some places and covered in lace in others which created a strange mix match of patchwork. Harry stumbled back and he knew that Lestrange could see him. Her face was filled with a malicious grin that showed off her rotten teeth from her stay in Azkaban. The sight was grizzly. She threw her head back and cackled with joy.

"Little bitty pottey head! My lord will make you pay for your insolence! You dare defy his greatness!", Harry had obviously offended them with his very existence and Lestrange was determined to make him pay. Harry nearly rolled his eyes with the repetition.

Harry ducked behind a column in the courtyard in the nick of time and avoided a bright purple spell. Harry cast "_Expelliarmus"_ and hid away from her. They volleyed a few spells back and forth a few times with Harry slowly being drawn away from the column until they were both circling each other in the middle of the courtyard. Harry kept trying to edge away from Lestrange to the forest, but also could not escape her fierce spells.

Lestrange cast a couple of unknown spells and followed it up with a psychotic _crucio_. Her spell barely missed Harry by a few skant inches. Harry was not losing, but he definitely did not have any edge even with his large magical reserves. Lestrange was simply more advanced in her spell work.

Harry felt waves of anger rise up and his spell work became stronger and quicker. _Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Protego! Petrificus Totalus! Diffindo! _Harry shouted spells quickly and without hesitation. His first two spells missed their mark but his body bind spell skimmed Lestrange's arm, making her stop cackling and her face filled with anger.

Lestrange quickly retaliated with a rapid set of _Diffindo! FIendfyre! Reducto! Crucio! _She nearly screamed the last spell and her voice was full of rage. Her crucio nearly hit the mark, but a wolf lunged from behind a column from the same direction of the forest. It sunk its teeth into Lestrange's arm, not that dissimilar from the way it tore into him earlier. But it then yanked its jaw away while it's teeth were still embedded into her arm inflicting far more damage.

The remains of her arm were a bloody mangled mess with gaping strips of flesh missing from the wolf's teeth. Lestrange's voice let out in a mix of fury and pain. The arm that was mangled: her wand arm.

In her rage, Lestrange grabs her fallen wand with her other hand and casts a sloppy _Diffindo_ at the wolf. It hit the wolf but failed to do anything obvious, a clear indication that it was a werewolf and not a normal wild animal. Lestrange, frustrated, goes to cast another spell when Harry snaps out of his daze and casts _Depulso_ at her.

Lestrange was forced back against a column and her head hit the wall with a solid _whack!_ Harry winced but lifted his wand warily when Lestrange got up from the floor. She tosses one last glare at the wolf and Harry but scrambles off, clearly outnumbered.

Harry turned his head to the wolf slowly but was struck by a wave of dizziness. The moment of lightheadedness didn't alleviate but instead was amplified. He tried to mumble out some words but instead managed a few murmurs. He looked down and tried to find some injuries, but he wasn't able to focus long enough to think. The wolf took a step towards him and then began nudging Harry towards the woods. Harry couldn't think of a reason not to and thus began his trip of shuffling towards the forest. The pair occasionally stopped to allow Harry to clear his head.

Harry reaches the edge of the forest but decides instead of going further he decides that he will take a sit down. The wolf tried to nudge Harry even further but Harry was very tired and was not going to listen to someone who was walking on four legs and looked like he slobbered on himself as a pastime.


	7. Chapter 7

Trees. Forest. Sun. Wind. Grass… What? Harry quickly sat up and was struck by a wave of dizziness. Where was he?! Harry saw a forest and his surroundings were very unfamiliar. He looked around him and saw nature surrounding him. His head was fuzzy and light. He shook his head lightly and tried to get his bearings. His head was spinning, but he managed to sit up and gaze at the area near me. It was a soft grass meadow with trees softly blowing in the wind. The air was fresh and light, definitely in the middle of a forest. It was so beautiful that Harry couldn't help but take a deep breath in. His lungs filled with the fresh air, and Harry felt a deep wave of relaxation go through him. Although his relaxation was short lived.

As Harry gazed around his surroundings, he felt many questions arise in his mind. _Where was he? How did he get here? What happened before he passed out? Did someone take him here? If so, did they mean him harm?_

The thoughts and questions kept rushing at him, but no answers arose in his mind. With each question that arose in his mind, a bundle of nerves tightened with each uncertainty. He knew that he was in trouble. An unknown situation is never a good situation.

The memories of the night prior flooded into his mind. The tower. Dumbledore. Snape. The wolf. The bite of the wolf and what it meant for his future. All of it. He knew that he was in trouble and that it would not be an easy solution. He was a werewolf and he was in the forest with no other wizard in sight; however, there was a campsite.

Despite the fact that it is midday, there is a fire near him. The flames were strong and warm with a power not often found in normal man-made flames. Harry looked down at himself to get a full picture of his situation. He knew that he was not going to be okay, long term. However, he didn't know if he was going to be okay surviving in the forest. Harry was realistic; he knew that he couldn't survive in the forest on his own.

There was the fire and two large logs near the fire, as if to sit on. Harry was laying a few feet away from the fire, close enough to keep warm, but not too close.

Harry patted his clothes. His pockets were empty which caused Harry to panic until he felt his wand jab him as he shifted. He released a breath full of tension. He had his wand. Harry wasn't completely doomed and helpless. Harry further inspects the remaining of his clothes. Yesterday, his clothes had been soaked and torn by the cave and the battle on Hogwarts. The wolf yesterday further tore his shirt sleeves. Harry knew that he looked like a disaster last night, but his clothes looked like new today, fully mended. Harry's confusion mounted even more.

Harry stood up and dusted his pants off. He lightly stretched and enjoyed the warmth of his muscles. Harry now had a plan; he was going to inspect his surroundings and see how much trouble he was in for. The woods were dense, but the forest was bright from the sun peaking through the leaves. The meadow he was in was open and he could see many feet clearly.

Harry walked around the perimeter of the clearing he was in. As he walked around Harry saw a figure in the woods. He took slow confident steps near the figure. His wand was in hand and he was alert. Constant vigilance.

The figure seemed to grow in height and Harry was startled by the size of the man. They both stilled. The silence was suffocating and Harry felt the urge to get on his knees to make himself as small as possible. The man was pure intimidation, but Harry tried to resist.

The figure grew closer to him and his features became clearer to Harry. The man was huge with broad shoulders and muscular body. Harry felt like his face was familiar to him, but in a vague way, such as passing him on the street.

Harry decided to speak first so he could get a feel for the situation.

"Um… were you the one who helped me? I noticed my arm is healed...mostly."

Harry's arm was indeed healed, but since curse scars cannot be fully healed, Harry's arm was covered in raised scar tissue. A sign of his new status.

The man chuckled. His voice was incredibly deep and rich, and Harry couldn't help but let out a small shudder. Whether the shudder was fear or arousal was an embarrassing question that Harry was definitely NOT going to think about.

Fenrir was watching the smaller man in front of him. He was small, too skinny, and a bit too pale. However, Fenrir thought that he would be a good mate. Though he had to chuckle since it was clear that the man didn't know what being a werewolf entailed. After all, Fenrir didn't need to heal him since he could heal quickly on his own.

"Yeah, so...do you know where we are exactly? This both does and doesn't look like the Forbidden forest. And could you tell me your name?...I am Harry," Harry felt like smacking himself. Why was this so awkward? And why wasn't the man responding.

"You are still in the forbidden forest, though we are quite far from the border. I am Fenrir…", Fenrir paused and tried to gauge his reaction, "I found you injured on the edge of the forest…".

The man stopped talking and Harry once again had more questions than he had answers.

"So, uh, how did you find me then? Were you at Hogwarts when it was attacked? Do you know if the school is okay? And, uh, why do you stand so far away?", Harry's questions shootout rapid fire. As one question poured out, Harry thought of two more. And as the man's silence was prolonged further, Harry became more and more suspicious.

"One at a time pup," Harry's skin prickled at the man's words that were partnered with a smirk.

"I found you, because I smelt you. You smelled...delicious. I was there, but I don't know and don't care about your school."

Welp, Harry's thoughts were confirmed; the man was a werewolf. "Uh, you didn't answer my last question...Fenrir, was it?"

Fenrir couldn't be more pleased. The man, 'Harry', didn't know his reputation.

"I didn't want to overwhelm you with my wolf."

"Your wolf? Why would I be overwhelmed?," Harry was insanely curious.

The man just smirked and took five steps to close the distance.

That's when Harry felt it. A sheer masculine presence that left Harry so weak in his knees that he succumbed and felt his legs crumple.

On his knees, Harry tried to gulp in the air. However, with each gasp he took, he felt even more overwhelmed. Fenrir smelt like the earth after a refreshing rain, pure nature.

After a few minutes of gulping like a deranged fish, Harry finally got his bearings.

"Oh wow! Uh...thank you for waiting to do that." Harry was filled with gratefulness that he had a chance to wake up and ask questions before being overwhelmed. "Will it always feel like this?"

Fenrir's smirk was sinful, "Yes. Your wolf is telling you to submit to me." Finishing his sentence, Fenrir's face was full of a pleased look.

"There is a tip if you want to resist more, pup."

Harry looked up gratefully with puppy eyes, "Please tell me!"

"Submit to me."

Oh god, Harry always thought he was straight, but….he wasn't sure for how long he would believe that.

"Uh… is there anything else?"

Fenrir just chuckled and sat on a log near the fire. Seeing his actions, Harry remembered that he was just sitting on the soft grass in the middle of a meadow. Looking around at his surroundings, Harry was able to ground himself again.

Shaking his head, Harry remembered a pressing concern. Did Fenrir save him because he knew who he was? He had to find out.

"So, you said earlier something about my smell leading you to me? What do you mean by that?"

Fenrir paused and tried to think about how much he should tell him. Deciding that it would be easier to tell him now, "Your smell tells me that you are a potential mate for my wolf."

Harry shifted in discomfort, "a mate? What does that mean?"

"A potential mate," Fenrir responded with emphasis on potential, "means that you are compatible with my wolf. If we mate, we can have many strong offspring."

Harry choked.

"You are saying that I could have children?" Harry was surprised but he wasn't sure what his other feelings were about the matter.

Pleased that Harry assumed that he would carry pups, Fenrir spoke a clear "yes".

"Oh! I, definitely, didn't know that. Do all werewolves have mates?" Harry was thinking about Lupin. He had never seen Lupin with someone.

"Yes, but not every werewolf finds them." Fenrir was officially tired of all of the questions. Deciding to distract Harry, Fenrir reached across the distance between them. He grabbed Harry's wrist and yanked him to the log next to him.

"Much more cozy now."

Oh shit, Harry was screwed. He could not resist the pure sexual appeal of Fenrir.


	8. Chapter 8

So Harry was internally and probably externally freaking out! His heart was pounding and his head was filled with a litany of, "Holy Merlin! What's happening? And do I fight this?"

Fenrir's body was warm and even though he wasn't cold to begin with, Harry felt the warmth throughout his own body. Fenrir felt like coming home and that scared him more than Voldemort himself. Only Hogwarts and the soothing forest had ever felt like this. Don't get him wrong, Harry loved Hermione and Ron, but they weren't home. Fenrir was a complete stranger and had absolutely no right being able to fill Harry with this feeling of comfort. It just felt right and horribly wrong at the same time. Harry still heard voices in his mind telling him that freaks don't deserve feelings like this...it sounded suspiciously like Vernon and Petunia.

Harry also knew that Fenrir was dangerous. He didn't know his reputation, but he definitely knew that Fenrir was capable of danger just from the way he walked and his aura. Fenrir was massive and packed with muscle. He almost looked like a bodybuilder, but more natural and his strength seemed one created out of doing things like fighting, not mindless weight machines. His thighs were strong and Harry knew that there was no hope of even being able to outrun him, that is if he wanted to run.

Now that Harry was sitting closely to Fenrir, he felt the roughness of his skin and his hands. The hands that were pressing against Harry's arm and softly stroking his skin. Fenrir was staring at the fire and thinking. His hand was pressed against his arm and his thumb was wrapped around and stroking the soft skin of his arm. Harry could feel the calluses and the nearly unnatural warmth. His skin was slightly dark from the sun. Harry could also see some pale outlines of scars on the skin that he could see. They were pale and clearly old.

Shaking his head, Harry forced him to face reality. As much as Harry would like to lose himself in the fantasy of running off with a handsome man (and isn't that something new, since when is Harry attracted to men?). He pulled himself away from Fenrir who in his distracted state didn't pose much resistance.

"As much as I would like to sit here and cuddle, I have people to take care of! I need to let Hermione and Ron know that I am okay. I also have to let Sirius and Remus know! Oh my god! I can't believe that I forgot them!" As Harry kept speaking, he started to pace and freak out when the enormity of last night's actions suddenly hit him.

Oh my god, he was a werewolf. He was in a forest with a handsome man. He was attracted to the man. His family didn't even know he was alive! He didn't even know if his family was alive!

Fenrir could smell Harry's distress building and felt an appreciation for his words. Harry was worried about his family, a good trait for his mate to have.

"Oh shit! I can't be a werewolf!" Fenrir released a growl, he did NOT like those words, "Remus will be so sad."

Oh.

"Lupin?"

Harry turned sharply to Fenrir. "You know Remus?!"

Fenrir ignored him, "you can't think about Lupin!". Fenrir was angry that his mate was thinking about Lupin, another werewolf, while he was standing right there!

Fenrir ignored that Harry didn't really know that he was his mate.

"You can't tell me what to do! I need to go! I need to find my family and let them know I am alive." And with those words, Harry turned away and started walking in a random direction. He figured he would eventually find his way out of the forest.

Fenrir growled, "you can't go. And don't think about Lupin!"

"What is your problem with Remus? Why do you keep growling...that's weird."

"... Lupin. I know Lupin because I am the one who turned him... Wait! You don't know what happened."

Harry had been getting ready to rip Fenrir to shreds, but he heard Fenrir's words and he realized that he was right, Harry didn't know the story, because Remus had never told it to him. And that wasn't something that you casually asked over tea.

Wand in hand, Harry faced Fenrir, "Well tell me then, but you better make it quick because you just admitted to ruining my uncle's life."

Fenrir grimaced at his words, "It wasn't supposed to happen like that. I...I turned Remus, but I was young and stupid. I was angry at his father because he threw slurs and hexed me and one of my pack members… I know it doesn't excuse my actions, but I was a young Alpha and demanded retribution."

Harry nodded in understanding, he didn't know that Remus' dad was a bigot, but it kinda made sense. There was a reason that Lupin hated himself and it definitely wasn't because of the Marauders.

"After he slighted my pack member, I followed him to his home. Him and his wife had taken a trip to the nearby village for groceries. They came home and were greeted by a house-keeper and their son. As soon as I saw them all together, one big happy family, I was angry and knew that he would make my revenge perfect… I knew that the father's actions didn't reflect on the son, but I didn't care…. This wasn't the first time that Lupin had attacked a pack member and he was always joining in on throwing slurs at my people."

"I waited till the day of the full moon. I had a plan. I was going to turn his son into a werewolf

and then taunt him with the knowledge that he couldn't do anything, but I had always planned on taking responsibility by taking care of his son...as my own."

"But then everything went wrong! As I was sneaking into the room, the housekeeper ran in and screamed. Lupin came and we traded spells. I knew that I wasn't going to give up on my plan, but I no longer knew how it was going to turn out. So I ran out with Lupin's son, but he finally got me with a cutting curse and next thing I knew the full moon was out. I bit Lupin's son and ran… I left him in front of the house, I could tell he was so scared, but I didn't know how to fix it!"

Harry could see the frustration evident on his face, and felt a stab of sympathy, "You were going to raise him as your own? Why didn't you go back for him?"

"I did! I went back every day until the next full moon, but Lupin must have done something to his son because the next full moon, I didn't hear any howls and couldn't find him."

Fenrir was pacing in agitation, Little Lupin's turning is one of the things that had bothered him a lot over the years. It angered him every time he thought about all of the mistakes that he had made that night.

"After that month, Lupin took to patrolling the nearby area so unless I killed him, I had to give up...I couldn't justify killing his father since I knew that he probably already hates me…"

Fenrir's face was pressed into a frown and he was staring at something in the past. Thinking about what he said Harry knew that this was not a simple situation.

"I'm sorry for jumping to hasty conclusions….it's just that Remus hates what he is… he thinks that he is a monster, I know that he isn't but I can't change his mind," Harry sighed and sat by the fire on his log again. Fenrir was still pacing.

"It sounds like his dad was making him take wolfsbane already."

"WHAT? That stuff is poison!" Fenrir stopped pacing and turned around sharply, there was a fire in his eyes.

"It forces your magic to fight the transformation creating an abomination." Fenrir was disgusted at the thought that Little Lupin's dad was forcing him to drink that horrible potion.

"If you fight the transformation then it isn't pleasant, but if you relax into the change, then it isn't so bad."

Harry mentally breathed a sigh of relief, he would admit that he was afraid of changing into a wolf on the full moon.

"So, is that the reason that Remus looks so...weird?" Harry wasn't sure if that was the right word to explain his wolf form, it was a weird emancipated wolf that almost looked human still. It had bothered him when he had finally seen a werewolf other than Remus, because other werewolves looked like overly large normal wolves.

Fenrir gave a quick grunt in agreement but he was clearly still thinking about Remus taking wolfsbane.

Harry stood, "That was a nice story and it has given me a lot to think about, but can I go back to my friends now?"

"NO!"

Oh boy, Harry knew he was in a pickle.


End file.
